the one that got away
by SQ.happiness
Summary: It's regina's 40th birthday party and her friend Karthyn and her mother desited to invite a lot of regina's old friends.. including regina's girlfriend form collage, Emma... who they knew was regina's one that got away. [SQ, One Shot]
**The One That Got Away**

"Look Gina, all I'm saying..." Kathryn says, taking a sip of her red wine. "Is that this is the perfect opportunity to mingle."

"Yes," Cora concurs, also sipping her red wine. "I agree."

"Oh, so now you too, are ganging up on me?" Regina asks, raising her eyebrows. Shaking her head, she bends forward to reach for the bottle. She refills her almost empty glass of wine. The expensive vintage is the only highlight of the moment. The brunette leans back, settling again against the soft cushion of her seat.

Cora frowns. "Oh darling, do go slow on the wine."

Regina just sighs, "Mother, to tolerate you two, I need a bottle, or _three_ , not to go crazy." She says, taking a large gulp of her wine, seeing Kathryn and her mother smirk at each other from the corner of her eyes.

They are sitting on the veranda in Regina's backyard. It is a beautiful summer day, and Regina's fortieth birthday is coming up next month. Both women believe the city official has been single too long, and she isn't getting any younger.

Her fifteen year old son, Henry, is playing in the swimming pool with his grandfather, Henry Senior. Regina had put the swimming pool in when Henry passed his swimming test ten years ago. She remembers how he had loathed the classes but because he did so well, she contracted the local construction workers to build one in her backyard. Now that he was old enough, he was looking forward to becoming a lifeguard.

She has never regretted that decision, because before, Henry had been shy and didn't have a lot of friends, but now when it is a hot day or his birthday that's also in the summer, like Regina's, he has swimming pool parties.

Regina watches as her son walks down the diving board, announcing his next jump.

"Look, you're going to be forty," her mother starts. "Don't you think it would be nice to have someone to come home to, after work?"

"I _have_ someone to come home to after work," she smiles as she sees Henry jump into the water next to his grandfather.

"I mean a partner, darling, a lover."

"Mother," Regina whines. "I'm really not in the mood to have this conversation."

Nothing else is said on the topic again. However, she misses the covert looks that passed between her mother and her best friend. The day went by, relaxing on the veranda, sipping wine, and watching the two Henrys having the time of their lives.

Days turn into weeks and before Regina knows it, her birthday is just around the corner. She really isn't one for parties since most of Storybrooke's residents are afraid or dislike the mayor. She runs the city as efficiently as possible and sometimes exerting leadership in city affairs creates animosity. So she never really does anything besides having dinner with her family and a couple of close friends on her birthday. But this year however, she knows that her mother and her best friend Kathryn have planned _something_ for her.

A week before her birthday, her parents come to dinner at her house. It is a lovely night as Henry Jr. runs up and playfully punches the old man as he's getting out of the car. Laughing, his grandfather is tugging Henry inside. Even though the boy is only fifteen, Regina's son has such a big imagination that Henry is still amazed by it. Henry Sr. takes his role as the male figure in the teen's life seriously. He felt honored when Henry had asked to teach him how to shave.

"Darling," her mother begins and Regina knows what's coming next. "I have sent out invitations to your party next week, hope you don't mind." She smiles with such innocence it irritates Regina, already.

"You did what?" Regina asks her, wide-eyed. "Oh my god, Mother." She whines, standing up from her seat at the kitchen island to grab the bottle of wine. "Why can't you just let me be." She whispers, sitting back down in her seat and filling up her glass.

"Because," Cora starts, filling up her own glass as well. "I am your mother and I want to see you happy with someone." She swirls the red liquid and takes a sip of her wine. " _Hmm_ , this is good."

"I know. This one is new at the store. Thought I ought to try it, for a change." Regina says, staring at the label on the bottle. "Glad I bought a case of six even if they were thirty dollars apiece."

"Darling, don't change the subject," Cora sniffs her drink before taking another sip. "Now." She continues, standing up and walking towards the living room, "Kathryn has invited a few people as well." She says.

Regina follows her mother to the living room, and she sits down in the chair across from the older woman. Rolling her eyes, she takes a rather large gulp of her wine. "Of course she did." She mumbles.

"Yes," Cora nods and smiles as she sees her husband coming down the stairs. She takes his hand lovingly as he sits down on the couch next to her. "I don't know who she invited, but she said they are local residents that have tried to befriend you once before."

"It may be good having some new friends, sweetie," her father says as he leans back and crosses his legs.

"But I _am_ happy now, dad," Regina almost whispers. "I have friends. Just last week, I had a few drinks with a couple of them."

"I know, sweetie, but as you get older, some will leave your circle and it would be nice to have new friends to rely on." He smiles.

"Yes, that is true," Cora takes a sip of her wine before putting the glass down on the coaster on the coffee table.

Regina observes her parents. Still, after almost fifty years of being married they are happy. It was the talk of the town back in the day when such unions were almost forbidden. The boy who didn't have much and the most popular and richest girl in town, falling in love. None of the other wealthy families supported them, but they hadn't cut her mother off, either. The couple had finally been accepted when Henry had discovered the mines of Storybrooke, acquiring his own wealth and therefore creating new jobs. And now after all this time, they are still happy.

And Regina would be lying if she said she didn't want the same for herself. Her dad putting his arm around her mother's shoulder and kissing her temple made her long for something like that too.

"Oh, and Kathryn said that she invited some old friends from school too." Cora smiles and places her hand on her husband's free hand on his lap.

"Which one of my schools?" Regina asks with an eyebrow raised and a petrified look.

"All of them, dear," Cora smiles.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

"I will disown you! You hear me!" Regina yells into her cell phone at her blonde soon-to-be ex best friend.

"Honey, isn't Henry in bed already?" She hears Kathryn deadpan on the other side of the phone line.

She lets out a frustrating almost yell. "Have you lost your goddamned mind?! What on earth possessed you to invite people I knew over twenty years ago? And then never saw or spoke to, again?!"

"Honey, listen to me," Kathryn soothes, now more serious. "You need to stop locking yourself up in that house like a hermit. You're single and ready to mingle. And so what, what's the worst that could happen? Seeing someone from more than twenty years ago for one night?!"

Regina takes a deep breath in, and slowly exhales, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What the hell am I supposed to wear, then?"

"We can go shopping. Take Henry along too, it'll be fun." She hears the tone of her friend soften. "Your parents will be there for the first part of the night, after that, Henry can go with them and we can mingle. How does that sound?"

"Since you already invited everybody, I guess that sounds acceptable."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Before Regina realizes it, it is Saturday night, the night of her party. Kathryn, Henry and her went shopping the day before. They got Henry several nice, clean-cut clothes, but still something her teenage son would wear.

Henry knows his mother is nervous about this, so he goes with clothes that fit with his style but he is also comfortable in, and would impress people, he hopes.

Regina is stressed. She doesn't know who her mother and friend have invited to celebrate her birthday with.

Yesterday, Friday, is when her actual birthday had been. Her parents, her sister Zelena and her husband Robin with their baby girl of one year and their four year old son Roland, and Kathryn, had come over for dinner. It had been an amazing night, and she had received the most wonderful gifts.

Henry and her father had teamed up and gotten her a pair of golden stud earrings with a small diamond in the middle, they were beautiful.

Her sister and mother, and well they said Robin too but Regina doubted that, got her a beautiful necklace that almost matched with the earrings.

Regina doesn't like Robin, they used to be in the same year in college and he always used to stare down her blouses, even while married to her sister. He did it then and still does it now. And Regina hates that.

Kathryn got her a beautiful gold bracelet. It is a flat herringbone, but it fits well with the other jewelry.

It all had become so emotional that Regina had started crying and hugging her family (but not Robin) in tears and thanking them.

Now she is standing in front of the mirror, taking a good hard look at herself. She is wearing her new earrings, necklace and bracelet. Her hair is up but a few strands fall elegantly alongside her face. Her makeup is a shade of light brown and natural colors that she knows make her eyes look beautiful. She is wearing a deep dark red colored dress that shows off a fair amount of her breasts, it ends slightly higher than her normal dresses do, around mid thigh. She looks good, and with all the people she has not seen in so long, it somewhat scares her. This is why she has never attended any of her school reunions.

"Honey are you-," she hears Kathryn. Turning around, Regina bites her lip.

"It's not that great, is it?" She almost whispers. " _Ugh_ , I knew this wouldn't work!" She sits on her bed in defeat.

"Are you serious right now?" Kathryn asks, confused. "Honey you look breathtaking!" She gushes, moving to sit next to the brunette on the bed, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Regina huffs and leans into the embrace, laying her head on her friend's shoulder. "Who did you all invite?" She asks softly.

"A lot of people but you know most of them won't show up anyways. Don't worry about it too much, just remember to have a great time. It's your house and I'm here, so if you want people to leave you can just tell them to fuck off." Kathryn smiles, kissing the top of Regina's head.

"That's true," Regina nods.

"Alright, let's go downstairs and do the last bit and then have an awesome party." Kathryn squeezes Regina's shoulder.

Both women stand up, smiling. Regina doesn't know how but the blonde always makes her feel at ease. Probably also the reason Regina has not de-friended her yet.

With music that Kathryn puts on and a song that Henry is really excited about starts playing so it must be hip, they put out all the wine and champagne glasses they can find in the house. They place a good amount of wine; red and white, and champagne in various coolers on the kitchen island. Outside by the pool, a separate bartender for mixed drinks is setting up.

Sooner than Regina has hoped, the clock hits nine o'clock. 'Party time' as the family calls it, has arrived.

To Regina's relief, her sister shows up first. The kids are at home with Robin's seventeen year old cousin looking after them. Seems having a sleep over with a one year old and a four year old is cool now.

By ten o'clock, already twenty people are standing in Regina's living room and out by the veranda. Most of the guests are from around town so she feels lucky she recognizes their faces. But by ten thirty, people are showing up that she doesn't remember ever meeting.

"Regina!" Someone yells loudly and enthusiastically behind her. Turning around, she sees a tall brunette walking her way.

"Ruby Lucas," she greets. How can you forget a girl like that? Well, you don't. Not the long legs that go on forever and a smile that can bring anyone to their knees. "What a nice surprise."

The women hug, smiling, they pull back and Ruby gives her a bottle of champagne as a gift. "Oh, thank you, you shouldn't have." Regina beams. She really is happy to see the woman again. "You look really great Ruby." Smiling the two women walk towards the kitchen where Regina can put the bottle in ice.

"Ah thanks! So do you, hot as always." Ruby winks.

Shaking her head with a smile, Regina remembers how her college days were. Ruby, Belle, Mal, Cruella, Kathryn and Emma used to be the popular girl group on campus everybody wanted to be friends with. It was a crazy period of her life, but she also had the best time. It's about getting her degree in Law and Literature but also finding out her sexuality and having the most beautiful girlfriend, Emma.

Her smile drops when she thinks about the woman and takes a deep breath, not to let the night get ruined by her own mistake back then. The one mistake she still regrets to this day, letting Emma go. Not having heard from the blonde in almost 18 years hurts but Regina knows she had broken Emma's heart by leaving her behind to chase her own dreams.

The painful conversation had taken place one afternoon, right outside of campus, on their favorite private glade. Of course, Emma had understood, Emma knew how badly Regina wanted to pursue her dreams of becoming a lawyer. _"I love you enough to set you free"_ had been Emma's tearful words. So they parted ways, and last she heard, Emma was traveling around the world.

"Hey bug, what's wrong?" Ruby's voice pulls Regina out of her thoughts.

Shaking her head, hoping the thoughts will leave her head, she forces a smile back on her face. "Nothing, just thinking about the good old days."

" _Ah_!" Ruby smiles, taking a large sip from the glass of champagne she poured herself. "Yep, best years of my life." She winks.

Regina laughs, "Yes, although I have to say, right now it's pretty good too. I have Henry now and my very own town." She smiles.

"Henry, yes," Ruby puts her glass down on the island, wide eyes staring at Regina. "Oh my god, I met him when I walked in." She sighs. "Regina he is fucking precious and oh my god, so cute!"

"Thank you," Regina laughs, taking a sip of her own glass of wine.

"Like, he is such a gentleman and, my god I can't get over how cute he is." Ruby says, still wide eyed as she takes another big mouthful from her glass.

There is a moment of silence, she is thankful for Henry and she wouldn't trade him for the world. "How is Emma?" Regina's eyes widen in shock at what she just asked.

Ruby carefully swallows her drink, staring at the brunette. She knows that Ruby is surprised by the question too, but Regina is sure Ruby knew she would get around to asking.

"She is traveling last I heard," Ruby nods her head. "Around the world saving orphaned kids or something." Taking a sip of her drink. "You know Em, not really good at keeping contact. I get a card or a call every now and then."

Regina hums, _'so no Emma tonight'_ she thinks to herself. She doesn't know why, but she feels disappointed. She is thankful when Kathryn shows up in the kitchen to take her away to say hello to some people from high school.

The mayor follows Kathryn out to the veranda. But after Ruby's revelation, her mind isn't present. She nods and hums in appropriate places but beyond that, she doesn't engage any further.

Looking at her watch, Regina knows her parents will be leaving soon with Henry. But she loves having them there. Everyone is in love with her son and it makes her so proud, she can't even put it into words. He is talking to Maleficent, Ruby and Belle, and there is a pink tint to his cheeks. She can see he is having a great time with her old friends.

Her parents are having a great time too she can tell. Talking happily to a group of folks that she used to be friends with in high school; they appear to be catching up.

It is weird, not having seen most of these people around for at least five years or more, to see them milling about in her house. Specially college friends that, except for Kathryn, she has not seen in over ten years. They all moved away to various parts of the country and even the far ends of the world as careers and marriages dictated. It is a nice surprise that they all showed up. It is long overdue, but they were going to have a girl's week, they told her.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

Regina is back in the kitchen, pulling some more alcohol from the icebox to the kitchen island. It is eleven o'clock and Regina is already tired. Normally, she is relaxing on her bed with a book or watching Netflix by this time. Documentaries and foreign movies are her favorite.

Her parents and Henry are still having the time of their lives at the party that is coming to life with music that starts getting louder and louder. Regina fears the sheriff will show up if the neighbors begin to complain. She is alone and takes a moment to calm her heart. All the old faces make her nervous, but the people that came are just excited to be there, so that's good.

Taking a sip of her wine, and putting it back on the counter, she looks outside the kitchen window, smiling at all that Kathryn and her mother had done for her with the invitations and trying to make something special out of her birthday.

"Regina?"

Turning around, the smile on her face falls. She gasps and lifts her hand to cover her open mouth. On the other side of her kitchen, there _she_ is. The beautiful blonde, the woman she regrets letting go so long ago. "Emma." She breathes out.

Before Regina can even think, she runs towards the blonde, only to be met halfway by the blonde herself. Wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, she feels Emma's arms tightly wrap around her lower back. That safe and loving grip she has been missing for _so_ long. Regina laughs happily out loud as Emma picks her up and spins them around.

When Emma puts her down on the ground, they don't let go. Regina buries her head in the crook of Emma's neck, relishing as Emma does the same in her hair, feeling arms squeezing her as tight as possible. Bodies pressed together as one, Regina lets a silent tear roll down her cheek. _'How is it possible Emma still smells the same?'_

Pulling back only a little, they lock eyes. "Hey gorgeous." Emma whispers. Regina sobs through her laugh and Emma wipes her tear away. "Why are you crying?" Emma asks palming her free hand over the black hair, careful of messing it up.

"I missed you," Regina whispers, not meeting the beautiful bright green eyes, fighting with the blonde hair around the woman's neck. Feeling Emma's hand on her cheek, which makes her look up at the blonde who now has a soft smile on her face. "I missed you too, Regina." She whispers back.

Slowly, a smile paints on Regina's face. "How have you been?" She asks carefully. "Ruby told me you were traveling."

"Oh yeah, seen quite a bit of the world by now," Emma smiles brightly. Oh how Regina has missed that smile. "But I have not found any place where I want to settle down for good yet. Or _anyone…_ since college." She winks, poking Regina's side.

Regina laughs, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. She feels alive, holding the woman she let go so long ago, and Emma still having a tight grip on her waist. That feeling made her heart beat faster, her world broader and brighter.

"I met the kid," Emma nods towards the living room. Regina sucks in a breath, biting her lower lip. "He's amazing." Regina lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She's happy Emma likes him. "I think the girls might steal him away from you and secretly adopt him." Emma laughs.

"Well, over my dead body" Regina raises one of her eyebrows with a gleam in her eyes.

The smile on Emma's face fades slowly, and the thing Regina feels, is panic. Did she say something wrong?

"God I missed you," Emma whispers.

Regina smiles shyly, thankful she hasn't said something wrong. "I missed you too. _So_ much." She whispers back.

Slowly, Emma can feel them moving closer towards each other, eyes glancing between each other's lips. Regina can feel the blonde's breath on her lips and just that almost makes her moan out loud.

The door bursts open, "Emma!" and Cora almost runs into the kitchen.

Regina lets go of the blonde's neck and almost jumps backwards, but it is Emma's strong arms that keep her in place. Unfortunately, the blonde has to let go when hugging her parents who are just as excited to see the blonde again. Much like herself.

"How have you been dear?" Her mother asks. Rolling her eyes, Regina moves to one of the coolers to get a beer for Emma.

"I've been good. Just a lot of traveling, trying to find a place where I would like to settle." She smiles. Regina hears her mother go on about how great a place Storybrooke is, and that she should get a place here for sure. Henry even offered Emma his help in finding employment.

Pouring the beer into a glass, she puts the empty beer bottle in the corner of the kitchen in the recycling bin. Walking towards the blonde, she hands her the frothy drink with a smile.

"Oh thanks," Emma smiles, wrapping her arm around the Regina's shoulder, pulling her closer into the blonde's side. "I mean, I will stick around for a little bit for sure, so I will check the town out and see what's around here." Emma smiles, taking a sip of her drink.

Regina smiles and wraps her own two arms around Emma's waist, laying her head on Emma's chest, with a big smile on her face. Standing here like this, with the woman she had loved for so many years, it makes her heart swell.

"Where have you all been to?" A small voice asks. Raising her head off the blonde's chest, Regina sees that Henry has now joined the small family that is standing around the blonde.

"Oh lots of places, kid," Emma smiles. "Name a place and I'll tell you if I've been there or not."

Henry now smiles too, not at all bothered by his mother showing so much affection with someone other than a family member. " _Um_." Henry taps his finger to his chin, "England?"

"Good one!" Emma says excitedly. "Yes, I've been there. Traveled around there for a bit. Lovely country, Great Britain. The people are so nice it's almost scary." Emma laughs and the fifteen year old laughs with her.

"How about Egypt?" He asks.

"Yes! Oh my god it's so beautiful there. And the history is amazing." Emma says enthusiastically, taking a sip of her beer.

"Darling, it's time to go, but I'm sure Emma will be here tomorrow and the three of you can meet up." Cora says and ruffles her grandson's hair. "You can talk traveling all you want then."

"Will you be staying for a while?" Henry asks full of hope.

"Of course kid," Emma smiles, squeezing Regina's shoulder.

"Awesome," Henry smiles. Moving over to hug his mom and wave Emma bye for the night.

Her parents give the two of them hugs too and the three people make their way out of the kitchen. Emma and Regina stay, wanting to pick up where they left off only to be interrupted again by other people entering the kitchen.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Emma asks.

Regina nods with a shy smile. Emma puts her glass down and takes Regina by the hand, leading her outside via the front door.

Regina notices a large traveling backpack at the bottom of the stairs, but before she can say anything, Emma has already pulled her out of the house. The streets are lined with cars and she gives a nod to the valet attendant.

He perks up when he realizes it's the gorgeous blonde with the yellow bug. "That's a true classic, Miss Swan. She shifts real smoothly, too." The youngster blushes.

"She's my pride and joy. Thanks for taking care of her."

Regina spots the bright yellow in the distance and figures out what they are talking about. "You still have the Volkswagen? I can't believe you haven't gotten rid of that thing."

" _Whaaaat_? Woman, those are fighting words, I tell ya." They chuckle as they turn the corner.

The night isn't cold at all, the sky is very clear and the stars shine brightly in the night skies of Storybrooke. Hand in hand, they slowly walk towards nowhere in particular. The noise of the party slowly fades away until the only sound heard is the gently rustling caused by nocturnal creatures moving through nature.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you," Emma says after a while.

"Well, I didn't really try to contact you either," Regina squeezes the blonde's hand.

Emma smiles, "When Ruby told me you were pregnant, I thought it meant you had found someone else, she didn't tell me that wasn't the case. Otherwise I would have come straight here, to help you out." Emma bumps Regina's shoulder.

"Well, I-," Regina sighs. "God, Emma I would have unconsciously stopped you from your dream of traveling the world." She says, now walking towards a bench near the entrance of the park. "Maybe things happened they way did for a reason."

Emma hums, "Yeah." She whispers, sitting down on the bench, next to each other, hands still entwined.

Fireflies dance around them and the sounds of crickets set the mood. For the moment, biting critters are leaving them alone to enjoy the romantic summer night.

After a while, Emma turns her body fully towards Regina's. "You know, I _really_ like your dress." She smirks.

Regina rolls her eyes with a grin. "Why, thank you." They share a laugh, knowing how comments like that used to end in college… with Regina's dress somewhere on the floor and two naked bodies in bed.

"No but, everything aside. It's a really pretty dress, and it looks beautiful on you." Emma smiles softly. Taking a string of dark hair and putting it behind Regina's ear. "Lady in red…" Emma sings softly.

Regina's eyes goes from the bright green eyes towards the pink lips she so often has dreamed off in their years apart. "Emma?" She whispers, looking back into the blonde's eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask for one thing on my birthday?"

"Of course," Emma smiles sweetly. Although Regina can see a bit a hesitance in the blonde's eyes, scared of what she may ask.

"Kiss me."

And Emma does. With a grin, the blonde leans slowly forward, capturing her painted lips. Regina gasps; experiencing Emma's lips against her own again is a feeling of completeness, a feeling of a missing piece she has found once again. Her eyes shutting as she feels a hand tangle in her hair and a hand placed around her waist.

Regina's hands meet with the Emma's hips as she tries to turn her body towards the blonde. The kiss is soft, sweet, and it is just two pairs of lips moving against each other. It is a careful kiss, not wanting to move too fast.

Sitting as close as they can on the bench, their hands tangle up in each other's body, the kiss deepens. Tongues meet with smiles on their faces. Both knowing they have too much to talk about before jumping right back into bed together, they go as slow as they can.

But as soon as Regina finds a piece of skin that isn't covered by clothing on Emma's waist, she digs her nails into it and scratches, trying to mark the blonde in some way or another.

Regina can hear Emma hiss by the motion, and before Regina can even smile, Emma has pulled her onto her lap. Her dress is now raised dangerously high around her waist considering they are in a public place. Emma pulls her closer, the blonde's hand firmly on her ass. Regina's hands tangle deeper into blonde locks. Tongues are now battling for domination, open wet kisses placed on each other's mouth, trying to get as close to the other as possible.

Then Regina pulls back, completely out of breath. Her lipstick is gone and most of her hair is undone. Emma hugs her, just holding her closely. Regina has one arm wrapped tightly around the blonde's shoulder and the other is softly massaging the blonde's scalp.

"God, I missed you so much," Emma whispers, her head buried in the crook of Regina's neck, placing a tender kiss on the brunette's collarbone.

"I missed you too dear," Regina whispers back, placing a kiss against Emma's temple.

They sit there like that for god knows how long. Regina remains on Emma's lap, the blonde holding her tightly.

"How long will you be here for?" Regina asks murmuring into the blonde hair.

Emma sighs. "I don't know, it depends."

"Depends on what?"

Emma grins, "What will happen with us."

Regina pulls back to look into the blonde's eyes, blinking a couple of times, her mouth ajar not knowing what to say. "You mean you- you- you want to..."

"Regina, I love you, I always have. I never _stopped_ loving you." Emma smiles, unpinning the rest of the dark hair and placing a strand behind a delectable looking ear. "I may have just, slightly forgotten how much I actually miss and love you… but I have never forgotten… _you_." Emma smiles sweetly.

"I didn't know but," Emma goes on as Regina is still not speaking. "With every woman I've been with, every relationship I've had… it's never worked, I couldn't stay with them."

Emma pauses as she gathers her thoughts. "I was in Tibet, working with the children left homeless after the earthquake, or because of the.. well sort of say 'wall' that China did put up, so some kids and their parents can't be together anymore. And it isn't until a monk, who was also helping, made me realize why." Emma leans forward until their foreheads are softly pressed together. "They weren't you." She whispers.

Regina closes her eyes and a silent tear falls down her cheek once again. She feels Emma's soft hands stop the tear from dropping off her face, opening her eyes, Regina smiles sweetly.

"I love you Emma," she whispers, her voice cracking when she says it. "You have no idea how much I always regretted the fact that I left. How many times I had wished you were here, thinking about how it could have been."

"I want to stay here, with you and the kid," Emma says determined. "If you let me, I want to be here for you, here with you. I want to make this work. We wasted too much time running around each other, wishing and thinking about what could have been." Emma says, looking deeply into the dark brown eyes. "I say we stop dreaming and start living the way we want to live our lives, together."

"Geez, when did you become such a deep to the core person," Regina rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Hey!" Emma slaps Regina's thigh. "I am trying to be romantic here."

Regina laughs, "I'm sorry dear. It is rather romantic, I have to give you that." She smiles, leaning in pressing her lips onto the pink ones. Pulling back with a smile, "I'd love for you to stay here." Regina smiles. "I _want_ you to stay here."

"Good, then I'll stay," Emma smiles, picking up the older woman while standing up. Regina laughs out loud, holding tightly onto the blonde until she puts her down. Hand in hand they make their way back to Regina's house.

"Where are you staying right now?" Regina asks as she holds Emma's left hand with both of her own. "I saw your bag in the hallway of my house"

"yeah, I came straight form the airport. And I'm staying in my old beautiful bug, although I heard there is a B&B around here somewhere," Emma says looking around to see if there is any sign of the bed and breakfast.

"I have a spare room you know," Regina grins.

"I'm sure you do, got space for a poor traveling spirit though?" Emma asks putting on a woe-is-me look.

"For you, always. And you know… you don't _really_ have to use the spare room." Regina says shyly.

"Oh my god, you would let me sleep on the couch?!" Emma asks, a fake offended hurt look on her face. "How rude."

Regina laughs, rolling her eyes and bumping the blonde's shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"I think I do but just in case, tell me so I know I'm thinking what you're thinking," Emma says with a frown.

"You can sleep _next_ to me," Regina whispers with a soft smile. They walk a bit slower, just enjoying the silence for another extra moment.

"I think it's a good idea, but we need take it slow. Don't get me wrong, I do want to sleep next to you again." Emma grins. "But I mean, with the kid and all... I think it's best not to jump into things too fast. It's been many years and I want to get to know you again. I knew Regina the young college student." Emma brings the hand she's holding to her lips. "Now I want to know Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke."

"Hold on a second," Regina stops walking with a smirk, not letting go of Emma's hand. "When, and how, did you become such a grown up, Emma Swan?"

Emma laughs, scratching the back of her neck and then pulls Regina closer. "Well I think traveling did me good. I grew up when I witnessed all the good and the bad the world had to offer. And besides, I don't want to lose you, not again. You're not going to be my one that got away, any longer Regina Mills." She smiles brightly.

"Well, you're still cute I give you that," Regina winks and presses a quick peck onto pink lips before pulling Emma back along as she walks back towards her house. "And I do think you are right."

Emma laughs, "Well look who the grown up is now! Tell me, me of all people, that I am right."

"Keep that up and you can sleep in your ugly yellow deathtrap," Regina points a finger at Emma's nose.

Emma just laughs and grabs the other woman's hand, and places a quick peck on the woman's lips. "I love you." She whispers as she pulls back.

Smiling, Regina steals another small kiss from Emma, "I love you too."

"And I do want to sleep next to you" Emma says. "You know, just be sure you got that my answer is a yes" she smiles.

"Good" Regina smiles back. "I'd like that a lot"

Hand in hand, they walk back into Regina's garden, into her house, back to where the party is still alive. And then their old friends ask them what they have been doing during the time they were away while wiggling their eyebrows.

At the end of the day, Regina did have the best birthday party she could ever hope for. And when the party died down, and everyone went back home or to the room they rented for the night, Regina finally got to cuddle up in bed with the woman she loves, and has loved for twenty-two years.

* * *

 **A/N: Thankyou all for reading my story! Thankyou to my beta 'LordXena' who is awesome! also i do not own anything. please let me know what you think of this little one shot and if you have a prompt please let me know cause i would love to write them! also, i made an tumblr account:**


End file.
